Red Letters
by yani118
Summary: It was in the middle of the night. I was walking... walking fast..then 'Running! The cold silence broken by the fast footsteps that i made and the mysterious figure following me in the distance gradually getting closer and closer... SasuSaku
1. Prologue

**Title: **Red Letters

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

_It was in the middle of the night. I was walking... walking fast… then running! The cold silence was broken by the fast footsteps that I made, and the mysterious figure following me in the distance, gradually getting closer and closer…until 'he' was right behind me._

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so, this is my first story. <em>

_Warning__: Some SasuSaku. If you don't support them, please don't hate me. _

_Disclaimer__: I don't own the Naruto characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is by me. Story inspired by loads of fanfics that I have read._

_Please review! Thank you very much!_

_:D Hope you like it._


	2. Letters

**Chapter 1: LETTERS**

"I didn't ask for a pet dragon!" said my sister, mumbling in her sleep. She always talked about really weird stuff, and sometimes it just got really creepy. But that's not what I was really worried about.

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I live in a small village called 'The Leaf,' and a few days ago, I noticed that I was always being watched from afar. Two wide eyes were always attached to my back, always there wherever I go, but never actually there.

I didn't know if it was my imagination, but it seemed pretty real…

I swear it was real…

I know that it's real…

Even in my house, it followed me. In my room, I felt like I was being watched.

The next day was just like any normal day. I went to school just to see my best friend Ino, who was always talking about almost everything, the latest news, gossip, cutest boys in school, name it!

"Hey Sakura, you seem like you're pretty interested in what I'm talking about today" Ino said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

I normally didn't listen to her speeches, because she just goes on for, like, forever. But ever since I started feeling like I was being stalked, I just wanted to get my mind off of it and forget about it. I replied with "Pfft. W-what, me? I'm always interested in your stories."

Ino gawked at me with her eyes slightly closed, giving me a sort of evil look like I was someone suspicious. I didn't want Ino to know about my stalker, because if she did, she might get followed as well, and I didn't want anything bad happening to her.

*Ring* the bell went. And it was time for lunch. Everyone in the class stood up and started racing towards the school cafeteria. I too, started to dash… to my locker.

When I reached the school halls, full with the students' lockers, I started to run through every single number until I reached '_Locker 118'_. I placed the locker key in the key hole and turned it. When I opened my locker, I found a letter placed on top of the book that I was goingto read during lunch. I picked it up and then read it.

I had never received a love letter before in my life, so I was quite surprised. When I ripped open the top of the envelope, I pulled out the pink piece of paper inside of it.

I started reading.

_My dear, dear Sakura,_

_I've always admired you, and I always will. I love you with all my heart. I'm always watching you wherever you go…_

_I'm always there. I know what you're doing, and I can see you right now._

_I want you. I want you so bad!_

_But I can't meet you yet… not yet. Oh yeah, I just remembered… It's your birthday next week, isn't it? I hope you like surprises…_

_Lots of love from,_

…

_P.S. –You don't need to _

_Know my name but _

_You can call me_

_-__Red__-_

After reading the letter, I was slightly disturbed by the thought of someone knowing where I was right then, right that very second. If that's true, he must know where I lived and everything about me.

Wait, just thinking about it, how did he get the letter inside my locker so neatly? Like he actually opened it and placed it on top of my book. I turned around and quickly searched the area with my eyes. There weren't any hiding places or walls where you could hide at. I stopped and turned around. I saw the school's security camera, and thought, 'That's the only place where he can see me,' but how could he? Only teachers were allowed to go into the security room. If he's a student in this school, he had to be one of the officers in the student council.

The student council; you didn't want to mess with them. One look in the eye made you feel like you'd been cursed forever.

Especially the cold hearted _Sasuke Uchiha_.

He always hung around with some of the officers, like his slutty girlfriend Karin, and his two best friends, Juugo and Sui.

Those four people were just unapproachable.

Other than them, there's also Kiba, the dog lover. Despite how cruel and heartless he looked, he's actually a nice person. Two things Ino liked in a guy. And yes, Ino liked Kiba.

Then there was Sai, a mysterious person and a good artist. He wasn't that suspicious actually, because he always smiled.

I didn't know much about the other three officers, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji. All of them lived in the same apartment, including Karin.

The bell rang again for the next lesson, and I didn't have any time to eat my lunch, so I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the bin, then headed for my next class.

From about a mile away, I could already see the loads of fangirls literally trying to get to Sasuke.

*Sigh.* He's in my class. Great. I tried to push some of them out of the way so I could get to the door. Finally, I managed. I saw him sitting down beside Karin with his fingers clutched together just above his mouth.

He noticed that I was looking at him so he started looking at me as well. We stared at each other for about five seconds, then I sat down beside Ino.

"Ooohh, don't tell me you like Mr. Grumpy Face, Sakura?" Ino said with a grin on her face.

"Hell no" was the reply she got from me.

* * *

><p>:D<p>

Okay. So that's the first chapter done.

Please review…Thank you!


	3. The Interrogation

**Chapter 2: The Interrogation**

The teacher was still thinking and teaching us about World War 2. I don't think anyone was really interested. I could tell by just looking around the whole classroom. Some of us were even sleeping, i.e. Naruto.

I looked at the open window beside me. Then a sudden breeze blew into my face, and a paper airplane landed on my desk. It came from outside the window. There was something written on the wing of the paper airplane, and it said "Open it." So I did.

It seemed like another letter. My mouth dropped to the floor, and I felt my hand shaking.

Sasuke noticed it, and looked at me with a weird expression on his face. I wonder why he had such a worried expression on his face. But I didn't really care about that at the moment. It was all because of the letter.

'_Red_' wrote a letter to me again.

_You crumpled up someone's letter. _

_That's petty, you know. You've hurt my feelings. _

_But no worries, I don't hate you. In fact, I'm gonna send your present a lil' early. Ohh, I nearly forgot. You need to choose a person from your class that you won't really care about if he/she dies._

_Trust me…_

_You just need to write the name down on this piece of paper airplane and throw it out of the window again. You'll get your present tomorrow._

_Love from,_

_-Red-_

_P.S. Write the name down now, or you won't be seeing that Ino anymore._

After I read it, I suddenly started to look around the classroom, scared that if I didn't do what he told me to do, he'd do something to Ino, my one and only best friend that has been with me since I was little.

I started to look suspicious.

I accidentally laid my eyes on Juugo, who started to give me the 'What-are-you-looking-at-retard?' look. And I couldn't think of any other person at the time, and I started to write his name on the piece of paper unconsciously.

I then folded the paper back to its original airplane form, and chucked it out of the window.

"_Stop shaking… Stop shaking… STOP SHAKING!"_ I repeated this to myself with my head down, and with my long pink hair covering my face.

"_Sakura… are you alright?"_ Ino whispered with her hand slightly covering the side of her mouth.

I looked at her with a smile, then just nodded. After I calmed myself down a little, I raised my hand, and said "Excuse me, sir, but I really need to go to the toilet._" _My teacher wasn't really bothered, so he accepted my request and I dashed out of the door. I noticed Sasuke; he stood up as well, and looked the teacher straight in the eyes. He didn't even have to say anything.

"Y-yes, you can go" replied the teacher, with a shaky voice. Karin gave me the evil-eye.

I wasn't really planning on going to the toilet. I just wanted to get out of there and cool my head a little.

Sasuke followed me up to the rooftop. I got irritated, and suddenly just snapped at him.

"Why the hell are you following me, teme?"

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me, Sasuke. You might be one of the school officers, but I'm not a tad scared of you."

"Shut up, will ya? Look, I didn't follow you because I wanted you to get scared of me or anything like that. I was just a little... umm… worried… about… umm…"

"C'mon, what is it? Are you gonna say something, or what?"

"Well, if you hadn't interrupted me! *Sigh.* I saw you in class, and you looked like you'd seen a ghost, or worse. It was because of that letter that was inside that paper airplane, right? What was it?"

I was a little shocked by what he had said. Why was he so… worried? We never even talked to each other until now. This… was the very first time. There was an awkward silence after what he said, and I wanted to break that silence.

"I-It's none of your business." I turned my head quickly to the side, hoping he wouldn't see my crimson face.

"I know that we don't really talk much but… I'm from the student council, and if there are any students that have problems in school, it's my duty to-"

"Oh, so that's what this is all about. How stupid of me to think that 'Sasuke Uchiha' actually cared about me. I mean, seriously, right? You are such a pathetic loser!"

I ran to the door and dashed down the stairs. And now, I actually was heading to the girls' toilets. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I was a little bit confused for a second there. W-Why was I crying? Was it because I was starting to like him, then got turned down when he said that he only came because I was one of those people who needed help from the student council?

I wiped my cheeks clean, and tried to smile. I looked like a complete idiot.

"C'mon Sakura, it's not like you liked that idiot anyway" I repeated to myself.

As I exited the toilet, I suddenly bumped into Ino, who was looking really worried.

"I thought you drowned yourself, Forehead Girl" Ino said sarcastically, but with a worried expression on her face. "Where have you been? And what took you so long? Didn't you hear the bell? Class already ended," Ino asked more.

"Oh… really? 'Cause I didn't hear it."

"Here… I brought your bag."

"Thanks."

"Anytime" replied Ino with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke Uchiha POV<strong>_

"Damn it! That's not what I was supposed to say! Why the hell do I need to ruin things every time?"Sasuke screamed at the top of his voice. This was after Sakura had left him and run down the stairs. "But… I didn't even know the reason why I was following her and seemed so worried about her in the first place…"

"Yo! What you doin' out here? School's already over. Wanna go somewhere with Juugo and Karin?"Sui asked,alittle bit worried about Sasuke because of the expression on his face.

"Yeah… Sure."

"Hey… what's up? You kinda look down. Did something happen with you and that pink haired chick?"

"No… Just… stop talking about it. Karin's gonna hear us, and I don't want any more problems at the moment"Sasuke replied, with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>:D Okaaayy guys… So I just wanted to add Sasuke's thoughts after Sakura ran off to the toilets...<p>

Please review… :D Thanks people!

Peace xxxx


	4. Surprise!

**Chapter 3: Surprise!**

Another day passed. I went to school, and the first thing I heard was Sasuke shouting at Sui.

"Where the hell's Juugo? He's past our meeting time! He was supposed to be here half an hour ago! UGH!" Sasuke shouted, and he sure did sound pissed…

Or rather, worried.

"Calm down, Sasuke. It's not like he got into an accident or something" Sui chuckled, trying to tease Sasuke.

After what Sui said, Sasuke faced Sui and gave him the 'WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY?' look, giving off a really creepy aura. Sui was obviously starting to get creeped out. "Okay, that's it. I'm going in. I don't wanna be late to class again and get an hour's detention after school. Come on, Karin" Sasuke said, while dragging Karin with him. Karin wasn't really bothered. She liked being 'harassed' by Sasuke.

I think that girl had some serious problems, to be honest. I needed to get going too, so I ran up to my first class, trying to get there before the bell rang, and-

*Ring*There went the bell. As I reached out for the door, I tried to catch my breath a little, then slid the door to the right.

"Haruno, why exactly are you late?" Mr. Gai asked, with both of his eyebrows going up and down.

"'Cause the bell rang before I got here" I answered back sarcastically. Everyone started to chuckle, saying 'Nice one, Sakura.'

"Okay, my youthful people, you need to be quiet! You shouldn't stress me out! Who knows what will happen to my youthful face if you do so." And because my class was one of the 'goodie-two-shoes' classes, everyone fell silent, and Mr. Gai started teaching us about stuff that had anything to do with the word 'youthful'.

After an hour, he dismissed us, and it was time for break. I wondered what the other classes were doing outside. Was there a fight in the corridors? It wasn't just me who was curious about what was going on outside. Most of my classmates were as well, especially Ino. If there was something happening that everyone was interested in, she would do anything to know what was going on. And so she did.

I came with her too, being the curious person that I was. Sasuke and his crew also seemed pretty interested on what was going on outside. There weren't any teachers surrounding the place. It was just full of students.

As Ino and I neared the middle of it all, I saw a huge present where everyone gathered around it. It was big. A person could probably fit in it. When I got closer to it, everyone started to stare at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey, you're Sakura, right?" some random guy from another class, who seemed to know my name, asked.

"Yeah, and?"

"That huge thing has your name on it."

"What? M-Me?"

"Yes! Have you got some kind of hearing disorder?" asked the guy.

"Shut it" I replied, giving off the aura of a delinquent person, sounding like I was going to rob someone of their money.

"H-Hai!"

I was going to open it, until "Wait Sakura, what if it's a bomb?" asked Ino, who tried mimicking a person from an action film.

"Oh, come on. You just watch too much action stuff, Ino" I laughed.

"Okay then, if you say so. We'll both open it together at the count of three, okay? 3… 2… 1… and open!"

We both gasped in terror as we opened the box. The ones who saw it turned away, and some were even crying. I read the note that got stuck on my hand when I flung the lid open.

"_Like my present, Sakura? _

_Happy_

_Birthday_

_In _

'_ADVANCE.'_

_Love, _

_-__RED__-"_

Inside that human sized box that seemed like a present was a dead body. And that dead body was none other than Juugo. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

'W-Was this all my fault?' I thought to myself. "Did he d-d-d-die because of m-me?"

I remembered Sasuke, who I didn't realize was right behind me, still staring at his deceased friend.

"T-That's not Juugo, right? Right guys?" Sasuke yelled. "Juugo, you… you!"

"Sas-"

Sasuke ran until he was nowhere to be seen.

"Just leave him alone, okay! Get out of my sight already. J-Juugo was one of my best friends too, you know! Plus, why was it delivered to you? Did you do it? Do you know who did it? Tell me!" Karin cried. But this time, her sadness was the real thing. It wasn't one of her 'seduce-Sasuke-or-any-cute-guy' was the real thing.

"I don't know anything! You're not the only one who's sad about Juugo, okay?" I replied, trying to keep a calm voice and stop my tears from rushing out of my eyes again.

"Yeah, 'cause there's me, Sui, and Sasuke! Why do you care? You don't even know him_!_" Karin replied with anger.

"He's in my class."

"And that's it? Do you have any idea how much Juugo cared about you? I don't know what kind of taste in girls he had, but he LOVED YOU! He liked some retard who doesn't even know a damn thing!"

"He did?"

"Yeah, and you know what? You're a slut. You should've died instead of him."

I didn't know what the source of her hatred towards me was, but even though I didn't really pay attention to what she said, it somehow… hurt. Also, the fact that Juugo actually liked me, and I wrote his name down on that sheet of paper thinking that he had hated me since I first came to this school, hurt even more.

The teachers came after a while, and took his body off somewhere. Everyone was talking, gossiping, crying, sobbing, and moping. Ino stayed by my side, and comforted me like she always does when I'm down. But this time, it was sort of different. She too, looked scared, and that was really weird because she never got scared.

I might look and act tough on the outside, according to others, but I'm the complete opposite on the inside. And Ino? She was tougher than she looked. She was always there with me, to protect me from all harm and dangers.

But after 'that' happened, she was suddenly a little bit uneasy. Who wouldn't be, after seeing one of your classmates dead, wrapped up as a present, and for some reason, addressed to your best friend? Ino went to the toilets, because she said she felt a little dizzy, so I sat on a bench.

"'Kay then, I'll just wait here… Hurry up though" I said, grinning at her, still with a bit of a tear in my eyes.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a letter just landed by me on the bench that I was sitting on. It had 'Red' written on the outside of the letter in really neat cursive handwriting. Still scared of everything that had happened so far, I opened another letter from 'Red' again and read it.

_Hello Sakura…_

_So, who's next? –Smiles-_

_I really am smiling right now, you know…_

_It really was fun to look at your scared and sad face… It was priceless._

_The view here is really clear, and I can see you… I've got a pretty good view actually._

_You can write back to me, you know? That's why I always leave a blank space at the bottom of every letter I write to you, even though you don't look pretty happy or enthusiastic about it. _

_Oh well. Nothing much… Think stuff through, and get ready to give your answers for tomorrow._

_Love,_

_-RED-__"_

I ground my teeth in irritation after reading the letter. I'm so angry, but scared at the same time. Then I heard, "Hey! You're Sakura, from class 2-A, right?"

"Yeah? You're Sai from the Student Council Officers, right?

"Yeah." He smiled like nothing had just happened, like he didn't know a thing, and I was pissed off by this.

"Why the hell are you smiling?"

"When something bad happens, it's actually a good time to smile. Plus, should you not speak to your officer like that?" he continued, a smile still on his face_._

"Stop smiling."

"Oh? Persistent, are you?" he replied. "Do you actually want to see me with such a serious expression on my face? I don't think you'll like it" he said. But now that he didn't have a smile on his face, his eyes changed, and suddenly he seemed and looked like he was a different person.

I couldn't say anything. I just froze there like a complete dolt.

"Oi Sai, you teme, what do you think you're doing, huh?" It was Sasuke. He just came out of nowhere. I was sort of relieved after hearing his voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha, know your place. I'm the President of the Officers, after all. I could just swap you with Juugo as the Vice President. Oh wait; he's dead now, isn't he?"

I was shocked by what he said. I never knew they hated each other. And Sai, his words were just too harsh. I looked at Sasuke. He was still in shock. His eyes were wide open, and he didn't blink. He just stood there and froze.

"Sai, don't you think that was a little harsh?" I gave Sai an irritated look.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We always have fights like this_"_ Sai replied. He was back to his suspiciously smiling face again.

"But what you just said was-"

"See you around, Sakura" said Sai, as he turned his back to me and walked away.

Sasuke was just standing there with a sad look on his face. I felt sorry for his loss. Juugo was one of his best friends after all.

"Hey Sasuke, are you a-alright?" I asked, with a hint of hesitation in my voice.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he replied, as he sat down on the same bench that I was sitting on. We didn't talk for a while. We just sat there and waited. I didn't know what we were waiting for, but we just did. He was just a hundred inches away from me, looking up at the clouds.

"You bored?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"You think? Hey, you got MSN or Yahoo! Messenger?"

"Y-Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"Here's my screen name then." He took out a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote down the name, totally ignoring what I had just asked him. "Here." He gave it to me, and I took it.

_***uchihathegreat ***_

"Seriously? Uchiha the great?" I laughed, while looking at him. I saw his face, and he didn't seem quite so sad anymore. Well, he still did, but it looked like I took a small bit of his burden away from him.

"S-Shut up. I couldn't think of any better names, okay?" He turned his head to the side, with a hint of redness on his cheeks, which made him look much cuter.

Wait, what am I saying? Don't get me wrong here. Just because I think he's cute doesn't mean that I l-l-l-like him. We just talked about random stuff and actually started a conversation together,until the bell rang again, and then we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karin's POV<strong>_

"Where are you, Sasuke?" It was Karin. She was looking for Sasuke after he ran off somewhere after he saw Juugo's dead body in that huge box. Then she came around a corner, which took her outside the school yard, and saw Sasuke.

"Sas-"She stopped. She saw Sakura. And what's worse is that she was with Sasuke. Having a normal, on-going conversation. Karin hadn't ever seen Sasuke so relieved and relax.

was jealous. And her hatred for Sakura grew even more.

"I'm gonna get you, slut. Someday. SOMEDAY!"

She ran off with tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>LOL xxxx Okay guys, that's done… <em>

_Sorry it took so long. I had loads of stuff to do in school, and what's worse is that I got five different homework assignments in science and math, and its killing me, lol xxxx… _

_I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Thank you, people!_

_Next chapter should probably take me 2-3 weeks to finish if my homework keeps piling up. _

_~Yani118~_


	5. Sakura's Past

**Chapter 4: Sakura's Past**

I felt my lips move, making a sort of one sided 'U' shape.

Yes, I was smiling. Probably because I cheered up one person that seems to have hated me so much, and that it was Sasuke, whom I've also hated for years because of what happened a few years ago.

**Sakura's Past**

"Hey Sasuke, promise me that you'll come and help me when I'm in trouble, and that we'll be best friends forever!" I declared with a cute, smiling, innocent face, who knew nothing about the world's pain and agony. "Pinky promise?"

"Sure" he replied with a smiling face too, clutching my right pinky with his, not knowing what lied ahead of us. Sasuke and I were best friends ever since we were little. Our families were quite close to each other too. We all lived happily in this world, until one incident happened.

One unforgettable and painful incident occurred when I was just a mere child, when I was just a sweet looking ten year old kid who knew nothing and cared about nothing about the kind of words that kept running through my head.

Pain, agony, anguish, suffering, and loneliness. I knew nothing of it all until that day.

"Mom? Dad! Everyone! I'm hoooome!" I headed straight down the hallway until I reached the end of it, and saw what was lying in a corner of my house.

At first, I just saw a sea of blood running through our wooden, glazed floor. Then I saw my mother, my father, and my brother lying there.

Dead - with their eyes open, and with dried tear tracks on their faces. I then heard a crying noise from my room. I ran towards the door and went in.

The noise seemed to be coming from my closet.

I opened it. And I saw my little sister. She was the only one who had survived this tragic event. I saw a letter by her side, which looked like it was from my mother.

_Sakura Love,_

_I'm sorry about what happened. Im sorry we didn't tell you about this but we saw it coming. _

_I couldn't even save your big brother. _

_Please forgive us for leaving you and your sister alone in this horrendous world. No matter where you are, always remembering that we'll be there for you, me, your father, and your brother. Inside this letter is the key to the vault that has all our savings. It is hidden underneath our house. Remember the hidden door that I was always talking about? Well, that's it. Take care, Sakura. I love you._

_Love from,_

_Mom_

As I finished reading the letter, I cried. I cried a hell of a lot of tears. I took my little sister and hugged her. "It's all gonna be alright. Don't worry, I-I'm here, and I'm not gonna leave you" I said, with my voice trembling in great terror.

I got the key from the letter and headed to the place where my mother was talking about. When I reached the basement, I saw the trapdoor leading to the vault. I walked cautiously towards the door and pulled the handle upwards. Dust and dirt came flying from the trapdoor and towards my face.

I choked a little bit, and brushed my way through the cobwebs, which seemed to block my view of what was in front of me. It was pitch black, but the good thing was I brought my own flashlight, so I carried myself straight through the dark hallway.

I felt a tight squeeze on the side of my shirt. It was my little sister. I didn't want to leave her up there all on her own again, so I had brought her with me. "S-S-Shakura, I'm s-scared" my sister whimpered in fear.

I did too, but I didn't want her to see me suffering. I was the only one that was left for her so I needed to support her, no matter what the circumstances were. I gave her a comforting smile, and replied with "Don't worry; there's nothing to be scared about. I'm still here, right?"

Darkness engulfed the whole place, and the only source of light that enabled me to see at least the path that I was walking on was just a small flashlight that was nearly out of power.

The path was wide, and with its walls so far out of reach of my body, I was beginning to feel more scared, knowing that we were the only ones in the dark dungeon that seemed so unusually quiet.

After a few strides, we seemed to finally reach our destination. I got the key from my pocket and opened the door. The creaking noise scared me and my sister out of our wits. We went in, and with amazement, found stacks of money on every available surface of the dark, abandoned room, enough to supply us with everything we'd need for our whole lives. I'd never known we had this much money.

The next day, everyone was talking about me and my sister, saying how we were so pitiful, and how our parents were heinously murdered. We disregarded them, and just went to school like it was a normal day. My classmates comforted and supported me.

At least that's what I thought they'd do- but I was terribly wrong.

Instead, they avoided me. Everyone thought that it was like some kind of curse, because it wasn't just my family who died, it was my entire clan. Some even thought that I might have lured them into some kind of trap.

I was all alone. Then I remembered that Sasuke was still with me, right?

Wrong again.

The traitor left me, because he didn't want to lose his popularity and because he didn't want to be humiliated by other people.

"S-Sasuke, you promise that you'd protect me no matter what happened, right?" I cried.

"I never promised anything" he replied, as cold as an iceberg, while I was the Titanic that crashed onto that iceberg and drowned, because of the great impact that had just hit me.

He left me, and that's why I hated him.

Every day, Sasuke's mom would come visit our house and cook for us, knowing that we wouldn't be able to survive without any adult supervision – I was only ten years of age, after all. I would happily thank her for the food - then after that, she'd go back to their house. Sasuke's mother was always kind- too kind even, but that didn't really bother me. Sasuke's mom also persuaded the government to let us stay under her supervision without putting us in an orphanage until I turn sixteen and I could live on my own free will.

Years went past, until I finally reached the age of sixteen, and I could live on my own.

Yes – six years had passed after that incident, and six years of not speaking to my so-called-best friend, Sasuke.

It was like we didn't even know each other anymore. I didn't know him, and he didn't know me.

Yesterday and today were the very first times we had spoken for six years.

That was why I felt my like my soul came back to life for a little while, but this still couldn't make up for what he did in the past. He was meant to make it hurt. For years, I've wanted someone to carry me to carry me to heaven, and just let me go. I wanted to it to end as it had begun, but now that that _'Red'_ guy existed, I couldn't just end it all here and run away from everything.

I would fight with one last breath, and I would fight until the end. I would find this _'Red'_ guy, no matter what it took. He was so close that I could feel him crawling beneath my skin. I swore that, when I finally caught him, I'd never let him go.

"Hey, Sakura! Sorry for the wait" Ino smiled, as she came running towards me.

"You sure took your time" I replied sarcastically, with a hint of a smile on my face too.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red's POV<strong>_

"Now you want to take me down. As if I even care.

I am the monster in your head.

And I thought you'd learn by now, it seems you haven't yet, that I am the venom in your skin.

And now your life is broken.

After the lights go out on you, after your worthless life is through, I will remember how you scream.

I can't afford to care; I just can't.

I love you, Sakura," he snickered.

* * *

><p>UwaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhh… lol x x x<p>

Done! At last..! lolx x x Sorry if this chapter is sort of short, and that it took me ages to upload this… :D Really sorry, guys. I finally finished my Acc. math and science homework, and now they gave me a new one! :| … well, I hope you don't mind, and lol x x If you don't understand anything, just ask me… :D Please forgive me if you see any grammatical mistakes, or any other mistakes… :D Next chapter will be out in three weeks… :D probably… Sorry… I have a hectic schedule… :D

And I also have a drama play next week, and we're rehearsing all day everyday starting this week…so yeah… :D Please review, and thanks for taking your time to read my story!

Yani118


	6. Knight

**Chapter 5: Knight**

After an on-going talk with Ino, I finally reached my house, which seemed unusually quiet.

It was already eight in the evening, so I hurried myself inside the house, scared – scared of the darkness that was engulfing the whole place, with only the moon giving off any source of light.

I went inside the house and headed straight to my room. I walked passed my sister's bedroom, and found a little note on the door which said

"Hey Sis, I'm sleeping 'round my friend's house tonight. Umm, there's food in the fridge, so yeah. See yah tomorrow, I guess."

I gave out a little sigh, then continued on my way to my room. I reached out for the handle on my door, and pushed it forwards. I flicked the switch upwards, and within the blink of an eye, light engulfed the whole place.

I stretched my body out a little, and just fell on the bed, thinking about everything that had happened today. I tilted my head to the side, and found my computer lying there, dormant. I stood up, lazily, and turned it on. I suddenly remembered Sasuke's screen name, without even looking at the ripped out sheet of paper he gave me earlier.

_U-chi-ha-the-g-r-eat._

"There we go" I smiled cheerfully.

_**Unknownuser2 has left a message.**_

"Huh? Who's that?" Being the curious person that I am, I clicked on the message and started reading it.

_**Unknownuser2: It seems that I am not the only one interested in you, Sakura (Last Message: 7:30PM).**_

I froze for a little bit. If this 'Unknown user' was Red, where did he get my screen name from? A cold silence creeped into my room again. The once-cheerful smile of mine had now been replaced with a confused, yet scared, face.

Then suddenly,

_**Uchihathegreat is now online.**_

_**Uchihathegreat: Hey Sakura…**_

_**pinkhairedGirL: Hey…Sasuke? **__I replied, mimicking him in some sort of manner._

_**Uchihathegreat: Sooo…**_

_**pinkhairedGirL: So, what?**_

_**Uchihathegreat: Wuu2?**_

_**pinkhairedGirL: Really, Sasuke? Wuu2?**_

_**Uchihathegreat: It means, 'What u up to?' genius.**_

_**pinkhairedGirL: Well, sorry for being too clever? And nothing much. You?**_

We talked and talked for ages, until:

_**Unknownuser2: Do you know how jealous I am right now, Sakura?**_

_**pinkhairedGirL: Who the hell are you?**_

_**Unknownuser2: Who do you think I am?**_

_**pinkhairedGirL: I don't know, and I don't really care, so goodbye now, coz I have much better things to do than waste my time here talking to some weirdo on the internet like you.**_

I clicked the 'x' button on our conversation box, and blocked him, but that didn't stop him from talking to me.

_**Unknownuser2: Did you think blocking me would actually work? I'm outside your house, you know.**_

I froze.

_**pinkhairedGirL: Yeah, right. Leave me alone!**_

My hands were shaking, and I could barely keep the mouse where I wanted it to be.

_**Unknownuser2: Let me see… You live in Haruno residence #118 have a white door, a white gate, a little front yard, and a doorbell.**_

He was right. There was no way that could be just a mere coincidence. He really was outside my house. What if he tried to attack me tonight?

_**Unknowuser2: You believe me yet, Sakura?**_

_**pinkhairedGirL: No.**_

_**Unknownuser2: Oh? So you think I just guessed it all? Then, let me ring the doorbell.**_

Then, a few moments later, the doorbell rang and rang, until in finally stopped.

_**Unknownuser2 is now offline**_

"Sakuraaaaa? Where are you hiding?"said a voice, in a very lucid tone.

'He-he's here!' I thought. I couldn't move a muscle.

_**Uchihathegreat: Sakura? U still there?**_

_**Uchihathegreat: Hello? What's wrong?**_

_**pinkhairedGirL: HELP!**_

_**Uchihathegreat: Oi, don't joke around!**_

_**pinkhairedGirL: I'm serious, Sasuke…Help…He's inside my house!**_

_**Uchihathegreat: Who? I mean, okay, I'll be there in five minutes turn off your lights and hide yourself in the closet, got it?"**_

_**pinkhairedGirL: Got it.**_

I quickly turned the computer off, turned off my light, and hid inside my closet. The closet was so small lthat I was starting to feel claustrophobic.

My heart was pounding as I fearfully looked through the gaps of my closet, with only a small amount of light reflecting from my window. It was enough to let me see, but what made it scarier was the fact that I could see shadows everywhere, and I couldn't tell if anyone was in them or not.

Then, suddenly, a loud banging noise could be heard from my door - a bang so loud that it could be heard all over the house. I was crying. I was scared. And I was so hopeless.

"He's gonna get me now," I thought.

But then suddenly that loud banging noise could not be heard anymore. Did he leave, or was he already creeping his way to my bedroom?

It went back to being cold and silent in my room. Everything was so still, yet I was there inside my closet like a bundle of shivers – that was me. I had never been this scared in my whole life. Someone was actually here, trying to get me.

What if it was all my imagination, and what if it was only one of my illusions? What if I was just hearing things? What if-?

I shook all of those uneasy feelings off, and calmed myself down, but that still wasn't enough.

I was still scared to death.

"Sasuke… where the hell are you?"I whispered, as I was cuddling myself in fear. I never expected this moment to come – this moment where I was in deep danger, and the one who could save my sorry ass was none other than him – Sasuke – my long hated friend.

"Sakura? Sakura! Open the door! Are you okay? Open the door, damn it!"He came, my knight in shining armour, Sasuke.

I quickly ran up to the door, knowing I hadn't locked it before, and opened it.

"Hey…are you alright?" asked Sasuke_. _"You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"You came. You really came" I said, in a very relieved tone.

"So, who was this person in your house?" he asked.

"I-I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? Wait, you're not making this up, are you?"

"No!" I screamed while tears were bursting out of my eyes.

"O-Okay, I get it! Just… don't cry. It makes me feel like I'm the bad person here."

I could feel my body going warm again, and I could feel someone's arms wrapped around me.

Sasuke was hugging me; a hug that seemed so familiar.

We went downstairs, with him leading the way. We headed straight to the living room, and as I sat down the couch, Sasuke placed a blanket on top of me to keep me warm; a blanket that was all warm and cozy, which I'd never actually used before, because it had always lied there on the couch unused, and I rarely went to the living room to watch TV.

"I'll go check the house. You… wait here" said Sasuke, who was drenched from the pouring rain. His hair was down, and it looked silky and obviously wet. I actually hadn't noticed his wet clothes, because no lights were on. I only realised when lightning flashed and reflected on my window, giving the room just enough light so someone could see.

"S-Sasuke, don't leave me here on my own again" I pleaded in a soft and gentle voice that I hadn't dared to ever use before.

"I need to, Sakura. Plus, I haven't even seen any footprints outside in your front yard. Wouldn't someone leave a mark in the mud 'cause it's pouring outside?"

"You still think I'm making this up, don't you?" I looked at him with such unwavering eyes that he couldn't help but look way. "Fine. You can go home if you really think that I'm joking around." I really didn't want him to leave, because I didn't want to be alone, not on a stormy night like this, and definitely not after _'Red'_ just came barging into my house.

Sasuke sat down beside me. His face was so close to mine that are foreheads were touching. He placed his right hand on my cheek, and said "I'm sorry, Sakura… I was just… I just… thought that you were being a little paranoid, but don't worry. I'm not leaving this house until you've finally calmed yourself down." Then he stood up and searched the whole house while

I was all alone again.

Shadows surrounded the room. I was too scared to stand up and turn the lights on, scared that someone might grab me beneath those unwavering shadows, and that _'someone'_ could be my mysterious stalker, _'Red.'_

Minutes, which seemed like hours, had passed after Sasuke left in his little search around my house. 'What if 'Red' is still here, and what if he tries to get Sasuke?' I thought, as I shivered from the coldness of my surroundings. I searched the room with my eyes, already used to the darkness. He could be anywhere in the house. He could be just right behind me.

No.

I didn't want to think about it. "Think positive, Sakura!" I repeated to myself. Then I came to the conclusion again that _'Red'_ might've not even been in my house, that all those banging noises were just made up in my head. Yup – that was probably it, just me being paranoid after all.

"He's not here. I haven't seen anything suspicious in your house. He might've left already" said Sasuke, as he walked near the switch and flicked the light on. I turned my head away from the light that was hurting my eyes, until I finally got used to it. "What? You're like a vampire who's scared of light or something, or are you just too lazy to turn the light on?"

No, it wasn't that. I was scared the whole time, but I didn't want to say that. He already saw the soft side of me.

I wanted to seem brave – to look brave - to be brave.

He sat down on the couch near where I was sitting – just a few inches away, not saying anything. We sat there for hours, and he still didn't seem to have any intentions of leaving.

"Hey… Sasuke, why did you actually decide to come and save me?"

"No particular reason. Why'd you ask?"

"No particular reason" I replied, mimicking him with the same tone that he was using.

"Whatever" he replied, as he looked up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face.

This warm sensation that surrounded me made me feel as if _'Red'_ wasn't there after all. It made me forget about him as I calmly laid my head on the couch. I was really starting to feel calm, until a sudden thought popped up inside my head again.

I hadn't locked the door, but it had been locked when Sasuke got here.

_'Red' _had been here after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sui's POV<strong>_

He stayed up all night waiting for Sasuke's return - curious about where he went running off earlier, and still hadn't come back from yet. Sasuke was his best friend and roommate, after all.

"There you are! Where've you been, man? It's three in the morning!" shouted Sui.

"Shhh! Keep it down! Karin might hear you from next door!" Sasuke whispered, while changing out of his still-wet clothes.

"Where'd you go?"

"Sakura's."

"What have you been doing there?"

"None of your damn business - Now leave me alone,'cause I'm tired."

"Okay then. Later, I shall march into Karin's room, and tell her about you spending the night at Sakura's house doing… stuff" Sui said, teasing Sasuke, but wasn't really expecting an answer from him.

"She had something up, and she needed my help."

Surprised that Sasuke actually answered his question, which he normally wouldn't, Sui replied with

"You didn't…"

"I didn't sleep with her, if that's what you're thinking, you pervert" Sasuke replied, with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Nothing happened, got it?"

"Got it!" Sui chuckled, as he playfully raised his hand to his forehead, saluting Sasuke's irritated face.

"And no marching to Karin's room tomorrow, got that?"

"Yup! Got it all!"

Sui laughed himself to sleep because of how Sasuke was actually quite serious about a little joke that he was trying to pull off.

And Sasuke? Well, he was already fast asleep, tired from all the student council work that morning, and probably because he stayed up until three in the morning. I mean, who wouldn't be tired?

"Well… he looks knackered." As Sui took a last peek at Sasuke's face, still smiling at the fact that Sasuke had stayed over at Sakura's house until three in the morning. His last words before he finally fell asleep were

"Sasuke, you're such a playboy."

* * *

><p>LOL xD….. Sorry for the late upload… Hehe… and yeah, this chapter is longer than the other chapters, I think… That's because it's SUMMER! Lol, and I had loads of stuff running through my brain, and I just had to write it… :D If you don't get anything, just ask me…<p>

Please review! Thanks for taking your time to read my story… :D

Next chapter will be out soon… xD

Yani118


	7. A Suspicion

**Chapter 6: A Suspicion**

I found myself lying on the couch with a blanket on top of me. I can't seem to remember what had happened the other night until I saw a note that was placed on the table infront of me.

"_Sakura,_

_I hope nothing happened after I left. Take…_

_Just be careful okay?_

_-Sasuke-"_

I remember now; Red actually came to my house and barged straight in.

"How could I even forget that" I sighed.

I looked at my phone and realized that it was already 8:30 am.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" I dashed upstairs and changed as quickly as I could, toasted some bread and buttered it. I then took my bag and ran to school. I made it just in time before our school gate was shut by one of the people from the student council.

"Just in time" I thought.

I headed straight to my locker like I always do every morning and found that I didn't get a letter from Red today. "Strange" I thought.

Should I be happy or should I be more cautious knowing that he might do another surprise attack that would totally knock me off my feet?

I walked up the stairs and through the school hallway. Everywhere I went didn't feel as safe as it was before. With all these quiet surroundings – it made me feel like I was out of place. I ran until I finally reached my destination and opened the door; still catching up with my breath, I said "Im….sorry im…..late"

"Hurry up and take a seat Haruno" commanded Tsunade one of the really strict teachers you'll find in this school.

I nodded my head and followed her order.

'Something doesn't feel right' I thought.

It's too quiet and Ino's not….here.

"Ino's not here?" I screamed at the top of my voice which made everyone look my way.

"Yes Miss Haruno, Yamanaka doesn't seem to be present today" answered Tsunade.

"Im sorry" I sat the down again.

A sudden breeze blew onto my face from the open window on my side with dust coming with it which caused me to shut my eyes while rubbing them from the pain that I was in.

And there it was – yet another mysterious letter landed on my desk. A neat cursive writing could be seen at the front of the letter that said 'Red' so I opened it.

"_Too late….." _was the only thing that was written on that sheet of paper.

'No… could it be?' I started to panic and asked for Tsunade to let me out.

"You were late and now you're trying to sneak out again?"

"Im sorry Ms But I really need to go I remembered something was up with the student council and they needed my help "I lied.

"Hmm… Very well then" she said.

I ran as fast as I could to the front gate and….

"Hey! Sakura! Sorry I got a lil' late" Ino said.

"I'm glad you're safe" I smiled.

"What? I kinda can't hear you…wait… I'm gonna cross the road"

* * *

><p>A black tinted car could be seen running as fast as it could on its way to where we were.<p>

My first instincts were to warn Ino but I…. was too late.

"Inoooooooooooo!" I cried

I climbed up the closed gate and ran to my friend I looked up at the car and from the window I could see a faint grin – a suspicious smile that I've seen before but can't seem to remember whom that evil grin belonged to.

Tears couldn't stop from gushing out of my eyes. I rang the ambulance as quick as I could and waited for school to end.

"Why her out of all people?" the urge to beat the crap out of Red has grew more and more. This hatred that keeps nourishing inside me is growing far bigger than anyone could ever imagine.

* * *

><p>School finally ended and I was ready to go. Thunder came growling down from the sky with dark clouds portending a storm. Good thing I always bring an umbrella with me. Then rain started pouring down to the ground with mighty winds that wreck my only umbrella that would shelter me from any rainstorm up until now.<p>

"Damn it!" I cursed.

I pulled my hood up to cover my head then ran for it. After a few yards later, a tall and white building slightly covered with big cherry blossom trees could be seen lining up infront of me. "Konoha General Hospital…this is it"

Konoha General Hospital is the only hospital in out small town though it's much bigger than any normal sized hospitals.

"Yes?" said the lady as she was sitting lazily at the reception filing her nails.

"Uhm….. May I ask where Yamanaka Ino's room is?"

"Room 405…. Go straight down that hallway then turn left"

"T-Thank you"

I followed here instructions until I saw benches lining up on the wall – seeing doctors rushing in and out of the room that I was allocated to.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you have"

"How did you know?

"It's a small town news spread faster than you think"

"T-That's not what I meant… what I meant was, that you don't even hang out or even talk to each other in school, so…why?"

He gave out a sigh then said, "I guess Ino never had the chance to tell you"

"Tell me what exactly?"

"That we're"

No

"Going"

How could she

"Out"

Not've told me this? I mean it's not like it's a big deal or anything right? We never kept secrets from each other; but I didn't care for all of that at the moment 'cause she's already in grave danger and thinking about this non-sense is not the most important thing right now.

"So, did the doctors tell you anything? And where's Ino's mom and dad?"

"They wouldn't tell me the whole detail, but they said her bones were badly fractured and I already rang Mr and Mrs Yamanaka they were on a business trip but they said they'd come as soon as possible" he frowned "Damn it!"

* * *

><p>Men with blue uniforms with caps and star badges attached to their clothing could be seen walking towards our direction. One guy that had a huge scar on his face, came up to me and asked me some questions.<p>

"You're… Sakura Haruno yes?"

"Yeah and?"

"Quite a tough one aren't you?"

"…"

"You saw what happened to that poor girl right? Tell us everything, how it happened and all. I assume that she was hit by a car judging by the way she was laid up bloody on the street."

"Yeah it was a black tinted car so I couldn't see the face of the culprit and – "

"Did you get the plate number?"

"N-No"

"Too bad then… It was probably just an accident. A 'hit-and-run' method I presume"

"No! It wasn't an accident! I saw it I-"

"How do you know that? Can you prove it? Or maybe you know who the culprit is?"

"N-No I-"

"Then without further ado, I'll assume this case was just and accident. Thank you for cooperating. This conversation is now over."

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" asked Kiba.<p>

"Nothing….. He was just asking me to tell him everything that happened earlier though he didn't let me finish what I was gonna say"

"Hmph… you're so stupid do you know that?"

"Excuse me?"

"How exactly did you know that he wasn't just pretending to be a cop? Ever thought about that?"

Thinking about it, that cop seemed kinda suspicious to me somehow, and not only do I think that but Kiba could sense it too. Like, he was just checking if I could completely identify the culprit. And how did he know about Ino getting hit by a car?

The whole street scene is utterly understandable but how did he come up with a car? She could've been stabbed or mugged? It's like he knew about what happened and is trying to cover it up.

I sat down and thought about how things are at the moment.

Red… How could he be so close yet so far?

I went downstairs to the cafeteria to get myself something to warm to drink. It was already getting late outside but still no answers from the doctors.

"How long does it need to frickin' take?"

I headed straight to the till and ordered some hot chocolate.

"Thanks" said I, as I reached for the cup that was placed on top of the till. I took a seat and slowly took my time sipping the warm chocolaty liquid that was filling the insides of this white, round piece of glass that I was holding on my soft, pale hand.

I scattered my eyes around the area, examining the place that I was in – as I have never been in this place before. I memorized every single detail until my sight landed on one particular figure. It was that police officer from before and it seems that he's giving off some serious information to the person he's talking to.

'_That smile'_ I thought.

I swear I've seen that face before - that face of whom the police officer was talking to. It seems so familiar. He looked so familiar.

Wait, could it be?

"Sai?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sai's POV<strong>_

He saw her walking up towards him "Tch" as he gave out a frown on his face which suddenly turned into a fake smile.

"Sai? What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting one of our schoolmates that got hospitalized this afternoon. Ino Yamanaka was it? I believe you're friends with her as I could always see you two hanging around in school"

"Oh" was the only thing that came out of that soft, pink lips of that pink haired girl that was standing infront of him, still wearing her school clothes.

"So, you came here straight after school ended?"

"Yeah" she replied.

He noticed the way she looked at him with her eyes fixed on his; but not in a sweet-romantic way.

There was silence…

"Guess I better get going now. I need to check up on Ino to see how she's doing"

"See yah around" he replied as they went their separate ways.

He stopped and turned back 'round again giving off a smirk behind the girl's back but what he didn't notice was Kiba; staring at him. That smirk definitely did not look like a friendly one.

He didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea – nor to suspect him about anything so he smiled and waved back.

He grounded his teeth and cursed to himself.

"Damn it!" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>LOLLLLLLAGGEGEGEGEGEGEG!<strong>,,,,, hahaha,, ,so yeah,,, here's another chapter guys,,, i tried cutting the parts.. lol xD

How was it?,, haha leave a review on what you thnk! And thanks for reading it!,, :D

I am so depressed right now :'(

I have been waiting for a second season for this really cool anime called High school of the dead or H.O.T.D… I think you guys know what im talking about,, :D and the 2nd season was suppose to air yesterday 5th of September…. But It didn't.. :'( I checked again today and it still hasn't been aired yet,,,, I have been waiting a year for this and what do I get? Disappointment,, ;'(

… ohhhh well… lol xD I hope Vampire knight season 3 (Destiny) in October isn't just a prank too,,,

Thank you again!

_**Yani118**_


	8. Music Box

**Chapter 7:**

_**Music Box**_

"Can we see her? How is she?"

"Her bestfriend I suppose? Her condition is getting better and better you don't need to worry about anything… I shall take my leave."

We peered hopefully into her room with my heartbeat already quickening.

"I-Ino are you up?"

No reply - as she was just lying there, peacefully on a white sheeted hospital bed with oxygen mask covering almost half of her face.

I couldn't hold it in anymore - water as clear as crystals bursted out of my eyes as I fell down on my knees. Kiba was looking up at the ceiling as he sat down on a couch trying to hold his tears in which he has failed to accomplish.

"Sakura is that you?" a faint voice protruded "and Kiba you're here too?"

"Ino! W-Wait what are you-"

"Im fine. I just want to sit- Agh!"

"INO!" I cried while Kiba jumped out of the couch and ran to her.

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

"It's alright Kiba im fine" as they both smiled at each other with loving, caring eyes.

"You… never told me Ino" I smiled painfully at her.

"Im sorry I-"

"It's alright Ino I understand"

I smiled and she smiled back. I didn't want her to feel guilty as she already has enough problems to deal with. Then suddenly a knock could be heard from the door and as it opened a man with glasses and white hospital gown appeared infront of us.

"Miss Yamanaka Ino?"

"Yes?"

It was the doctor and he was telling Ino information about her well-being.

"Everything's alright except of course, the fractured bones on your body. But don't worry you'll be out of this boring white building in a month. You'll still need some crutches and someone to take care of you though" he said, while looking at his clipboard; taking notes.

"And you two visiting hours are now over. It's already 9 pm so you better get going" said while exiting the room.

"Well, we better get going too! See you tomorrow okay?"

I twisted the door knob to open it but was stopped.

"Sakura wait!" I almost forgot. The reason why I was late this morning…" there was a pause "was because of this" she said, while taking something out from her drawer.

"Your birthdays next week right?" another pause. I was just staring in complete shock. If it wasn't for my stupid birthday next week, she wouldn't have got me this present and she wouldn't have gotten into this accident.

"I'm… going ahead first. I'll be coming again tomorrow okay Ino?" said Kiba, noticing the atmosphere between me and Ino. As he exited the room, he said his farewells and waved us goodbye.

"Sakura… here… take it" she said as she handed me a box that seemed like a present.

"What… is it?"

"Open it" she smiled.

And so I did.

Inside that present was a music box. But it looked a lot different than any normal, old music box. It looked like it was designed perfectly for me. With a pink lid that opened upwards and a snow, white body with pink cherry blossom petals imprinted on it. It also had a big picture of a cherry blossom on top of the lid.

I flipped the lid upwards and a nostalgic melody started to play – a melody that warmed my heart – a melody that reminded me of something that I had long forgotten – a melody that brought me to tears.

"This tune… does it have a title?"

"The rusting heart" she said "quite nostalgic don't you think so too?"

"Thank you Ino… It's beautiful" I smiled "You know what? Screw those birthday parties 'cause im celebrating it here with you next week…"

"But Sakura, what about that awesome birthday party you were planning on having this year?"

"Nah. It wouldn't really be that awesome if my one and only bestfriend isn't there to celebrate it with me. Plus, I can do that wish of mine on my 18th next year. You'll be there right?"

"Sure"

"Well, it's getting late and you better get going. The doctors might come and check on me again and I don't want you getting into trouble"

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow okay? Bye!"

"Goodbye Sakura… Always remember… to take good care of yourself"

"Stop that you're sounding like you're about die or something" I joked "Take care okay?"

She nodded her head and went out of the door and as I turned round to close the door, I thought I saw… tears running down my bestfriends cheeks after I left her room? Or was I just imagining things. 'Strange' I thought.

* * *

><p>I went out of the hospital and found myself in a place that was surrounded by nothing but darkness wonly the street lights lighting up the way and the moon shining as bright as it could. I walked pass the cherry blossom trees that once looked so bright and lively – now dark and gloomy. I shrugged the thought of someone being there in the depths of the darkness behind those trees.

I kept on walking until my sight landed on a figure that could be seen just up ahead. I came closer and closer to it until it formed a shape of a man.

"And this is why I don't like walking down the streets of Konoha… but then again, this is the only way to my house…"

After I finally pulled myself together, I tried walking the seemingly dark alley up ahead of me. I tried to walk as fast as I could without him thinking that I was scared.

"Hey, you"

I shrieked "Keep walking Sakura… Keep walking" I whispered to myself.

"Sakura!"

"It knows my name!" I thought.

"Turn around will ya? And what's up with that frozen stick face of yours?"

"S-Sasuke?"

"Who else would it be?"

I sighed "You scared the living hell out of me!"  
>"Well you shouldn't be walking Konoha's streets this late at night. You are a girl you know"<p>

"I could say the same thing to you. Not… that you're a girl or anything" I chuckled "So, what are _you _doing here?"

"Nothing much… I just needed some fresh air" he replied as he looked up at the dark blue skies.

"You… look like crap. What happened?"

"Me and Karin had a little argument earlier and I just got so pissed that I stormed out of the apartment"

"That sounds just like you…"

"Was that suppose to make me feel better?"

"No not really…"

"Then shut up… what about you did something happen?"

"It's Ino… she got hit by a car"

"Is… is she alright?"

"For now it seems" I replied and without realising, water crystals started to form at the corners of my eyes.

Few minutes have passed and I've just realised that I was already walking with Sasuke down that isolated road.

"You think you can outsmart me Sakura" a voice whispered – but loud enough for me to hear.

"Was that you?"  
>"I thought I heard someone"<p>

"Probably just one of your daily hallucinations"

"Y-Yeah" but I don't think that was the case. I heard it clearly – speaking with such a lucid tone. Such a familiar voice. And words with such meaning that I don't quite get. Yet what is this strange feeling that keeps my thoughts occupied? I wanted to forget these feelings because they're probably just nothing. After all everything seems to be going quite well right?

I kept walking until my house was at sight.

"Thanks… this is my stop"

"I know. You're talking like it's my first time dropping you home"

I smiled. That's right in the past he used to pick and drop me home with his mom every day before that incident happened. I turned around to open the gates and turned around again to shut them. Surprisingly enough, I found the Uchiha still standing there.

"What… on earth are you still doing there?"

"Just… hurry up and go inside already. It's not like I waited here just to see you enter your house safely or anything stupid like that" he replied as he turned his tsundere face away from me.

I smiled at the thought of him actually having a sort of soft side that you never get to see quite often.

I jogged up to the door and opened it with my key. I went in the house and with a smile still resting on my face; I peeked through the window to see if Sasuke was still outside.

"So he really was waiting for me to get inside the house after all" I chuckled while closing the curtains.

* * *

><p>Ino's POV<p>

"So it was you after all" she spoke.

The door of the balcony opened with the cold breeze rushing to get in.

"Oh? You knew it was me?" he replied with a hint of sarcasm on his voice.

Ino let out a grin on her slightly bruised face.

"I had my suspicions since Juugo's death. You really think that I'd just sit there, scared of all this sick nonsense doing nothing at all? Well think again. I investigated the crime scene, calculated the time that box got there and interviewed some people."

"Nice story… but how does all of that pathetic investigations and calculating whatever, help you to suspect me?"

"Oh I never said it helped me in any way I just wanted to brag that's all. First of all im not like Sakura. Im not as smart as her and im not good at maths at all. The only time I started suspecting you, was when you threw that letter. That was the start of my real investigation. And now that you're here just about to slit my throat out, everything to me, is now as clear as crystal."

"I guess I miscalculated. Too bad though all of your effort was just done for nothing! Bye-Bye!" he smiled as he swung the sharp thing that shined in the reflection coming from the light.

"Done for nothing huh? Im not so sure about that" she grinned just in time before her life was slit open - leaving the culprit in awe.

"What did she mean by that? Tch…" he growled as he escaped the building through the balcony.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! So sorry for the really, really long delay…! D:<p>

D: This chapter is shorter than my other ones i think...

I had an exam… on Chemistry and physics and I really needed to study so I stopped doing all the other stuff and focused on my studies… but now that it's over, I can now rejoice and go back to my same old times! More drawing and more Writing! Or typing... ^-^

I hope you like this chapter! And sorry again for the late upload! Mata ne~

Yani118


	9. Promise Part I

Chapter 8:

_**Promise **_

_(Part I)_

The breeze blew through the thin branches of the cherry blossom trees lining one after another. Konoha's one and only hospital was now at sight – as I walked past a few old people whom I exchanged good mornings with.

I took my time since I knew that wouldn't be late for anything on a weekend but I was terribly wrong. I never knew what awaited me behind those doors.

I finally reached the floor of the room which was unexpectedly quiet, until I took a turn at the far corner of my right where I saw police men, Doctors, Nurses and a few civilians gathered infront of my bestfriend's room. I rushed to see what it was that made my heart beat ten times as fast as it normally did.

"_What happened?_

"_Murder?"_

"_Poor girl"_

"_She was still too young"_

_No. It can't be. It just can't be! She was perfectly fine last night! How… did this happen?_

And there it was… Ino lied there peacefully with her eyes shut tight and with a white blanket over her face that was painted red with the colour of blood.

I fell down on my knees; shocked on the scene that has laid infront of me.

"Sakura are you alright?" a voice asked.

I turned around and without even realizing it, I've ran into that persons arms. I'd dug my face on Sasuke's chest and I was crying – a lot.

Hours have passed since Ino's death yet I was still in deep shock and depression. We sat on the nearest bench that was allocated just a few strides across the room.

"Look, maybe I can't really help with how you are feeling right now but, you can count on me anytime…" he reached out for my phone that was barely sticking out of my pocket; it made me jump a little.

"Here… I've put my number on speed dial so, just call me and I'll be there okay? That's…" he paused "what friends are for right?" he muttered.

I let out a smile and poked the sides of his face.

"Thanks…" I said.

Ino was more than a friend to me. She was a part of my family – I treasured her more than anything in my life, even of my sister's. She was everything but the loss of your loved ones can be filled by your friends' right? I didn't have anyone when my whole clan was massacred but now that I have…

"Hey Sasuke… Promise me that you'll stay by my side no matter what happens. And this time I mean it" I stuck my pinky out into a curve like shape in the air. He smiled and clung his pinky onto mine and said,

"Promise"

I know I got hurt the last time from doing this exact same thing I did a few years ago but this time, if it ever goes wrong again, I wouldn't have anyone to blame for my pain but myself.

Few weeks have passed and I ended up not celebrating my own birthday.

"Hey did you hear about Yamanaka Ino?"

"Yeah I know, too bad huh?" they chuckled.

"Try saying that infront of my face again jerks!" I wailed as I suddenly grabbed one of the idiots by the collar. Kiba, who was also about to give these guys a beating, placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Stop making a big fuss out of this. You already know that these idiots don't have brains. You don't have to point it out to them."

"Oi-" one blurted, but was stopped by Kiba's intense glare.

"Ki-"

"Just shut the hell up already!" he snapped.

Everyone turned silent.

"You're not the only one who wants to beat the crap out of these bastards…" he spoke once more.

Everyone's gazes were now directed straight at us. Like they were the innocent ones glaring like a child who's nearly about to cry.

There was an agonizing silence until…

"Good morning every- what the heck happened in here?" shouted Suigetsu.

No one made any movement nor dare speak a word.

"O…kay? Well this is kinda awkward…" he spoke again as he shuffled his way to his seat with Sasuke and Karin. Me and the others have also shifted our way to our seats. Ibuki-sensei arrived right after the commotion and started the class straight away.

I couldn't help but notice Kiba's weird movement these following days. He was no longer the cheerful yet cool guy that had all the joyful spirit in the world. He was now starting to be mysteriously silent. He still came to school every day like he normally does but he rarely speaks to anyone anymore… It was just different.

Hours flew by so quickly without Ino being here. There weren't any gossip reports going through and past my ears anymore. There was nothing. Nothing at all. My world seemed to have been muted. Everyone moved in slow motion and my head was spinning 'round.

_It hurts… It still hurts…_

The next thing I knew, I had been laid flat on a bed which looked like the Infirmary room.

_What am I doing here?_

"Oh you're finally up" a voice intruded. It was the school nurse.

"What exactly-"

"Oh you kind of fainted in class about 3 hours ago"

"Oh" were the only words that escaped my pale lips. I pulled myself up into a sitting position to get a much clearer view of the place. I didn't care about class at that moment, all I wanted was for time to pass as fast as it could. I too, had lost all the encouragement and inspiration that I once had.

"By the way, the Uchiha came to pay you a little visit earlier… ooh and the Student Council Pres. Too!"

Sasuke visited me? _What_? Sai too? _Double, what_?

Sasuke doesn't sound like a person who would visit someone who just fainted but I guess that's because we had just made up and maybe because we're friends again? But Sai, why would he even bother? It's like seeing a unicorn flying by while taking a dump. Yes. It is very unusual.

"So what did Mr. President want?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't think he wanted anything in particular, he just looked straight at me and headed to where you were, muttered some words and smiled farewell. Same with the Uchiha but with less smiling and muttering of words. Though, he did ask if you were fine now."

I slid back down into a lying position and covered my body with the blanket.

"Is that so…" I replied, as I dozed off quietly in my sleep.

"Sakura…

Sakura…

Sakura!"

A voice echoed the place. Repeating. Repeating my name. An image no – a shadow that stood a few yards away from me shaped a figure of a man. The face was darkened and I couldn't even tell if it was a he, or a she. Though the smile had shown very brightly; too bright even. It's hands stretched out to my direction. It was coming closer to me. I stumbled while I walked backwards trying to get away from it.

_It was getting closer…_

"No"

_It is about to get me…_

"No get away from me!"

I screamed but no one could hear me. I scanned the place as I tried to escape from this never ending nightmare.

The place was white. Just plain white. There was nothing there but me, the shadow, and the dead bodies that were scattered around the place. With fresh blood still oozing out of the bodies – it filled me with disgust but also, with fear that I might be the next victim.

"You're next" it grinned.

"Nooo!" I screamed

I stood up and saw the stillness of the room Water particles that came out from the pores of my skin dripped down my shirt as I hyperventilated.

"A-A Dream…"

I grabbed my school bag and bolted out of the room not seeing the brood figure infront of me.

A sudden thump hit me and was then sent flying down the floor.

"Ow! What the heck – Sasuke?"

-End of Promise Part 1-

* * *

><p>Okay... Time for the Author's comments!...<p>

Hm, I am so very sorry everyone... I think that every single time I upload a chapter I always apologize… Anyway, I know I was supposed to upload this chapter like, last week I think? But failed… I am moving to a different place (Moving house and town/city ad also school) and I don't know… Summer holiday's next week! But I don't think that I would be writing :P I have my reasons… I have lots to do this summer… And again, I am very sorry for the delayed upload!

Thank you for keeping up with my laziness everyone…!

P.S oh and there's two parts of this chapter that's why this chapter ended like a WTF to everyone and there are also no POV's. That is because, there is a part 2…


	10. Promise Part II

Chapter 8:

**_Promise _**

(Part II)

"You're so annoying. Do you know that?" he exclaimed as he tried to pull me back up.

I muttered some word of thanks and tried to brush the dust off of my uniform.

"Come one. I'll walk you home."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I can walk by myself." I concluded.

Silence filled the room as we both looked into each other's innocent orbs that were full of enigma and curiosity.

I understood his face that gleamed with this unknown desperation. Well, I didn't really understand but I followed the figure of the raven haired boy anyway. Not like I had any choice anymore, my pale hand was already caught captive by the warmth of his palm.

A hooded man shadowed the doorway. The closer we got to it, I started to recognise the triangular red marks on his flesh coloured face. I began to wander why his gesture changed the moment he saw us.

"C'mon. Let's go."

Kiba and Sasuke… Friends… Are you kidding me? When did they even start hanging out? Their personalities definitely do not go together.

"Why did you bring Sakura into this?" he snarled.

No verbal replies were made. They only exchanged gazes with an anonymous expression stuck on their faces. Failing to make Sasuke speak, he pushed himself off the wall and lead the way.

It's been three weeks since Ino's death and it's also been about that time since I last received letters from Red. But I can't seem to shake off this feeling that something is about to happen… again.

Light emitting from the lamp posts started to flicker as they lit the dark desolated streets up, simultaneously.

"Sasuke?!" A high pitched screech penetrated our ears.

We all turned our heads towards the direction of the voice.

"Kar-"

"You lied to me! You said you were with a study group!" She paused and dug her eyes onto me like daggers. "And you're with this slutty bitch too… Sasuke… Are you cheating on me?" Her face was in misery. She was serious. Droplets of tears dribbled down her slightly pink coloured cheeks.

"Karin. I have a reason for all of this. I just can't explain it to you at the m-"

"A reason for what? Ditching me on our dates all the time? Standing me up? Always making up excuses, like you have something more 'important' to do? Something… more important than me?" Her voice was fading.

"Sakura's my best friend Karin. There is nothing between us. There's… I can't tell you right now. I don't want you… to get involved."

"Heh" she chuckled. "I got my answer Sasuke… Have fun with her."

"Karin you're misunderstanding something I'm-"

"We're over Sasuke… We're finished… Done." She looked at me one more time. Not with hate, but with grief. She was heartbroken, and I was probably the one to blame.

I looked at him. Even with a blank expression on his face, his eyes still showed emotion. Emotions that even I saw from his glowering dark orbs.

He noticed my stare. "Don't." he says. I understood and followed the two figures in front of me obediently. We trodded in silence. There were no conversations made. No unnecessary noises. There was a dead silence between the three of us.

We turned one more time into and isolated alley filled with garbage and dirt. The stench was barely unbearable. It filled our nosed with the smell of dead rodents and rotten food, with also a hint of urine.

The darkness was engulfing my entity, bringing flashes of my gruesome memories from 6 years ago. I wanted to get out of here. I was scared of the dark. I'm scared of all of this. I'm scared of… Red.

**Karin's POV**

"S…Suigetsu" the scarlet haired girl mumbled as she was stumbling towards the person she called out.

"K-Karin?! What happened?"

"I...he was…w...w…with. And... I…then..." She attempted to explain as more tears even escaped her tear duct. Suigetsu caught her as she dropped down to her knees.

"It's okay Karin. You don't have to. I understand... I understand exactly how you feel." He comforted, as he wrapped his arms around this seemingly fragile girl that was breaking down in front of him at the moment. He held the girl that he was in-love with for the first time. And he treasured this moment. He walked with her until they reached the door which had a number that indicated that it was hers. He made sure she was safe because he cared for her deeply. And she was oblivious about his feelings.

"Thanks Sui. See you tomorrow." She smiled.

His heart was suddenly filled with joy as this, was also the first time she had ever been nice to him. He was looking forward to tomorrow even more than before.

She closed the door and took a deep breath. Not knowing who awaited her inside her household.

"I'm Sorry, but I have to." A voice projected.

"S-"

She breathe her last breath.

A/C

LOL… okay uhmm I'm terribly sorry guys for the very long delay. I couldn't find my draft._. Hope you enjoyed this short…chapter? LOL… some Sui x Karin goin on ere... LOLOL… I apologise once again. Yeah… bye! xD


	11. Lament

**Chapter 10:**

_Lament_

The night that used to be rather placid and peaceful, turned into a dark and endless abyss of nightmare that never ends – the night, which I had used to love so much because of its tranquillity, had all been shattered by no other than Red. Since Red had entered my once jaunty life, nothing has ever been perfect and nothing ever will.

"Hey Sakura, you've been quite silent for a while there. You okay?"

I slowly lifted my head to speak "H-Huh? Sorry I was sort of in a daze"

"Are you sure? You're kind of pale. H-Hey!"

"Sakura!"

I don't know what's happening to me. Everything suddenly turned into darkness. I couldn't control my body, as it suddenly made contact with the ground. That was the last of what I can remember that night.

"She just needs to get some rest. It seems that she hasn't gotten any sleep for the past week… Yes… I understand. I leave her to your care then I may assume. She can be discharged at 2 in the afternoon, after a few more check-ups."

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of voices that intruded my ears. I then tried to get used to the bright light that suddenly shone on my eyes. It was daytime already.

_Where am I? _

I tried to pull myself up into a sitting position and scanned the area with my eyes. I instantly found the raven-haired boy looking directly at me with those dark orbs.

I was back in the hospital; that same hospital where my best friend had passed away.

"Hey Sakura I-" He stopped, as the ring tone of his phone started to beep simultaneously. "Wait a sec."

"Hello? Sui? … I can't understand you… What? … Wait… What did you just say? … Karin?! What happened?! N-No! But I have to-… How can they be so sure?! I have to s- …"

I looked at him as he threw himself all over the place. He was panicking and he was in a mess. He lost his composure and he was cursing everything that he can think of. All I understood was, that something might have happened to Karin. He finally sat down and rested his head on his hands. My heart dropped as I looked at him. So even Sasuke is quite human too, I thought. I never understood what he was thinking until this very moment. All of his thoughts seem to have suddenly emerged out of him.

"I'm… Sorry Karin… I should've been there… with you." His stare remained to look at a distance with eyes that gradually became cloudy, which he soon cleared out with his hands as he started to notice it. "Damn it… Why…" he whispered as his voice shook in despair.

"Sasuke…"

I stood up, unconsciously headed towards him. I hadn't known the reason for why tears had started to fall down the sides of my cheeks. Before I knew it, I had wrapped my arms around him, hugging him as tightly as possible to show that I care… And I cared a hell lot…

"…Thank you… Sakura." His voiced whispered hesitantly as he bit his lip.

I gasped slightly but my face that was shocked for a moment, gradually warmed up to a smile as I closed my eyes. I suddenly felt his arms slowly reach out to me; like he was finally opening up to me for the first time. He hugged me back. And for the very first time,

_He cried._

Hours had passed and everything was back to the obstinate silence which no one could've avoided.

"Sakura, it… I need to go... Sui… and Karin… I… I need to check on her and I-" he stuttered, unable to get the right words out of his mouth.

"It's okay Sasuke, I'm alright now" I spoke, forcing a smile out of my dejected face.

The look on his face and how his eyes glimmered with sorrow and guilt… it reflected back into my own emerald orbs. Why do I feel like I've done something wrong? Something I shouldn't have? Why do I feel… _guilty_? I forced another smile on my face as I persuaded my mouth to move.

"Ah..ha..haha c'mon Sasuke! This definitely isn't you! Go and check on Sui he needs you more than I do" I smiled again.

"Sure. Then… I'll see you tomorrow" he waved before closing the door.

A slight _click_ ricocheted across my ear as he left the room. I guess this was for the best right? I mean, Karin might be in critical danger right now and I'm still here looking fine so, I guess… I don't need him… I'm not scared… at all.

…

But I guess I was just lying to myself. After all, I'm terrified… even with just the thought of Red. He follows me everywhere. He sees everything I see and he's always watching me… He'll always be there… and I don't think I'd ever be able to escape from this never ending nightmare.

_Why am I crying now?_

"Sasuke… I'm scared… I need you after all."

* * *

><p><strong> Sasuke's POV<strong>

Unfamiliar droplets of water started to run down his cheeks as he left the room. His hands remained on the handle of the door while he arranged his thoughts for a moment.

"Sasuke… I'm scared… I need you after all." He heard her mutter.

His hands twitched. He hated himself for this because right now, he didn't know what to do. He was sick and tired of making wrong decisions and now, it feels like he's about to make another one.

"I'm sorry… Sakura" he whispered to himself "But I really need to go… to her… she needs me more than anyone right now…"

The wavering boy finally turned his back and continued his way to where his damsel in distress was.

As he exited the building, darkness had surrounded every corner and angle of the place, with only lamp posts of 20 metres apart to ward off the darkness that was engulfing the entire place. A few moments later, a familiar ringtone started to stubbornly repeat from his pocket.

"Hello? Who is this?"

But no reply. After a few moments, an uncanny noise followed the sound of the cold silence… It slightly disturbed him so he decided to ignore it as he ended the call.

He passed a seemingly dark alley for a shortcut. This was the quickest way to get to the apartment. The smell of urine on vandalized walls was barely bearable as he dodged a few communal bins one after another. The walls of this alley way were so close to each other that it only leaves a small amount of space that you can walk through. He wasn't particularly claustrophobic so he was fine with it. Most alley ways in Konoha are almost the same – dark and filled with garbage with the smell of urine lingering all throughout your little journey.

He finally reached the end of it as he leaped across a wired fence. He tilted his head to the side as he had been noticing someone following him for quite a while now. He increased his walking pace as he looked behind him from time to time. The sound of footsteps gradually increased. It became faster and it became closer. He felt like it was going to outrun him.

_Who could it be? And why is it following me? _

He focused his attention towards him as he ran fast as he could that it made him change route. Knowing that it could follow him to his apartment also. He didn't want anyone to be involved with his own problems. He panted as he rested on a huge pillar of cement.

_I think I've lost him now…_

When he finally regained his breath he scanned the unfamiliar area with his eyes thinking, that he hadn't been here before.

"Shit… Where the heck am I?" he cursed.

He walked a few yards until he felt a sudden thump on the back of his neck. His eyes immediately lost consciousness as his body made contact with the ground.

The moment he regained his consciousness, he found himself in an unfamiliar dark place. With only a flickering light bulb as the place's source of light and a blindfold across his eyes, he could barely make out what the place actually looked like. He found his body wrapped around a chair with a tight rope and chains. He assumed that the pain he felt throughout his entire body were cuts and bruises – probably from the tightness of the ropes wrapped around him.

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke cursed.

A slight auto-tuned giggle was the stranger's reply.

Sasuke's patience grew weaker. "Who the heck are you? And where the heck am I?!"

"Heh. Would you just look at your pathetic self. You have no power here. You have no control of anything, and your popularity doesn't matter here either"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

Sasuke started to hear the sound of footsteps gradually getting closer and closer. Sweat dropped on the side of his face as he was awaiting the arrival of this strange figure that was walking towards him.

The footsteps suddenly stopped. All that can be heard was Sasuke's heart beating faster and fast and his breath that increased in pace. He suddenly felt a cold metal object slide across his warm neck as he heard the continuous sound of giggling.

"What… do you want from me you bastard?!" Sasuke repeated once again.

The stranger's sound of excitement paused for a moment. An eerie silence echoed throughout the room once again until…

"Heh. Now u know how it feels to have someone important to u disappear…

...Traitor."

* * *

><p>AC

OMG. LOL I wish I hadn't lost any fans for this x'D I've just started my A-levels and its hella hard… Seriously, your comments just make me so happy and it makes finishing the chapter much more easier and quicker! I love everyone's comments and I feel really happy reading them :') so Thank you to everyone that has left a comment. I appreciate all of them… Hope you like this chapter! Oh and I hope it doesn't sound rushed x'D Love y'all!


	12. Last words

**Chapter 11**

'_Last words'_

_I laid flat on my bed right after arriving from the hospital. I had just been dismissed. Lots of annoying check-ups from the doctors, seems like I haven't slept for a few days they said. As far as I can remember, I've been sleeping perfectly fine. I come home every day from school, I study, I eat, change clothes, shower, check my social networking websites and just dozing off to sleep – Daily routine. Maybe there's something else wrong with me. Maybe I'm…_

A slight vibration came from my pockets.

"Hello?" I answered the phone noticing that there was no caller ID.

"S…Sakura… Don't… look for me…"

"Who- Sasuke?! Is that you?" I heard nothing but heavy breathing and panting. "Where are you?! What's the matter?! Sas-"

_No. Don't tell me… Please… I don't want to lose anyone anymore… I've had enough… Red… Why are you doing this to me?_

A familiar breeze went through my open windows. I found a familiar looking envelope lying on my desk with the words 'Red' nicely written on it. I've received yet another obscure letter.

After all these years, I've been running away from everything. From my family's death and even Sasuke. He has helped me through a lot since Red had been introduced in my tragic life and I've done nothing for him. No wonder why he left me before… And now he's leaving me again.

I dropped on my knees – eyes, lifeless. What does this guy want from me? I need to save Sasuke from him. I can't afford to lose another… another one whom I care about.

I grabbed my phone and searched through my phonebook. I needed connections. Someone that might be able to help me find Sasuke. I stopped as I went passed a name that seemed familiar.

'Kiba'

I unconsciously rang the number infront of me – focused on nothing but finding as much information as I can about this unknown stranger.

"Kiba speaking…" a voice protruded.

"I need your help. Sasuke… he's…" I struggled to express my thoughts in words.

"I understand. Meet me at the station"

I started to approach a large sign that indicated the place I was going.

"Konoha Central Station"

In the midst of the crowd I saw a familiar looking figure with a huge dog accompanying his side. No words were exchanged as we communicated with each other through nothing but vague eye contact. I followed his steps throughout the whole journey.

We finally reached an unfamiliar subdivision surrounded with nice large houses and clean streets. I have never been here before.

"My house is up ahead and uh… I also rang someone else that I thought might be of help to us… Hope you don't mind" he finally spoke.

"Eh- Ah… No don't worry, I don't mind at all"

I finally saw a large signpost that indicated that we have reached the Inuzuka's household. Hence, the Inuzuka Police Station.

"It's a good thing you called today"

"R-Really? Why is that?" I replied with a hesitant tone. I rarely spoke to Kiba – making our conversations slightly awkward each time we exchange words.

"It's less busy today and my dad is out on duty" he assured while looking at a distance – making no eye contact whatsoever. I nodded in reply, knowing that he'd notice it from his peripheral view. "So… do you have any idea on what's going on at the moment?" I asked.

"I've heard information from Sasuke but it still feels like we're missing something. One thing I know for sure though, is that Ino and Juugo's death were definitely affiliated with Sasuke's abduction." He frowned as he mentioned the names of our deceased classmates. "Did you receive another letter from that guy?"

"Yeah. Actually… I received one this morning" I replied.

"Did you read it?"

"No. I was in a hurry that I totally dismissed the fact that it had been there for quite a while"

He stopped. "What do you mean?" he asked in a curious manner.

The beat of my heart immediately stopped. This undisclosed question seemed slightly familiar to me, and yet I did not know how to answer the simplicity of it. There was a moment of silence that kept everything in a provocative situation, just before he continued to promenade along the corridors of his household.

"Never mind" He said as he proceeded, dismissing the topic.

As we walked down the aisle, I noticed the light reflecting onto the dark coloured, wooden glazed floor that shone from the large open windows that lined the left side of the hallway – invading the spaces that were filled with shadows. As I continued to stroll along, I noticed how clean everything was. No dust particles could be found from anywhere – not in these porcelain jars, glazed floors, windows, large portraits, everything was spotless. I never knew Kiba had this much wealth. But then again, he was never really the type of person to show off. Not in school and position, and not in wealth either.

We finally reached the end of the seemingly long hallway.

"I'll introduce you to him" he said, as he pushed the door handle down. Noticing that it was unlocked, he smirked and said, "Looks like he's already here".

As Kiba opened the door, I spotted a young looking guy that had pineapple-like hair, tied up in a ponytail. It was one of the student council members. "Chikamaru Nara, right?" I said, fairly confident that I'd gotten his name right.

"Actually, It's Shikamaru" he replied, releasing a mini chuckle.

Feeling a little bit flustered, I hesitantly replied, "I-I knew that…"

He laughed in response.

"Now… let's get to work shall we?" I demanded, with a grin.

"Sakura did you bring your phone with you? You said that Sasuke rang you this morning right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. It says 'unknown caller' and the number is hidden… would that be alright?" I questioned.

"Of course. The number doesn't matter. It's not like we're trying to ring him back again. That would be of no use. I only need to track down the address of which the call had been initiated at." He assured. "We need to bear in mind that this could also be a trap. Why would the supposed kidnapper, allow Sasuke to communicate and call for help? Surely, it would put him in danger right? This situation feels like the abduction is to lure us into that place. We need to be prepared."

I've never even thought of these. All I was doing was rushing ahead not even thinking of what I was doing. If it wasn't for these two…

I handed my phone to Shikamaru. "So, how are you gonna do it?"

"I can use Mobile positioning… What network is he in?"

Somewhat confused, I asked "Mobile positioning? .. Oh and I think he's with O3"

He sighed " Explanations are such a drag… Basically, mobile positioning includes location-based services that disclose the actual coordinates of a mobile phone bearer. It is a technology used by telecommunication companies to approximately locate the location of a mobile phone, and thereby also, its user. Since he's in O3, I can just hack into the system and try to track his number." He placed his hands on his chin, "Kiba, call O3 and notify them that we will be going on their system. Just pretend you're one of the agents and tell them that we're conducting an investigation. This will save you from getting into trouble from your dad" he grinned.

"Heh. On it." Kiba smirked.

"Oh and Kiba, one more thing. I would like to look at all of the files of the death cases for the past three months. This includes Juugo, Karin and… Yamanaka's…"

"Sure. Check in those drawers. They're in alphabetical order… keys are on the table" Kiba replied as he pointed at the corner of the room, where a drawer that had brown as the colour of its body and white on its sides, had occupied one thirds of the room. I didn't want to be stood there doing nothing, so I volunteered to help with the search.

"Sakura go look for Uzumaki. I'll search Juugo Scale's and give me a shout if you find Yamanaka's also"

"Uzumaki? You mean Naruto Uzumaki? The one that always sleeps in class?"

"Naruto? Where'd you get that from. I meant Karin… Karin Uzumaki."

"Wait… Karin and Naruto are related?!" I exclaimed.

"Duh" Kiba added in as he sarcastically responded.

'O-Oh…really? That was a surprise, since they never talk to each other and they really aren't similar at all, in any way whatsoever'

I continued my search as I scanned through the names until I found a brown file with a red tag protruding from it. 'New case: Uzumaki Karin…Ah! I found Karin's!'

"Same here. Heh. looks like we're all ready to dig through this" Kiba smirked.

"How's O3 Kiba? We all good?"

"Yep. All set and ready… Me and Sakura will scan the files and uh… you can do your thing… Your mobile positioning and all that complicated stuff"

We laid out each separate files in order of their death on the floor. It still made my heart sting everytime I remember what happened to Ino. I just can't seem to believe that all of this is actually really happening.

"The time of their estimated deaths… they all seem to be similar" Kiba commented.

"Similar estimated time? Do you think it's coincidental?" I asked hesitantly, however I had a feeling that this was no mere coincidence at all. We are one step closer to uncovering Red's secret.

"3 deaths executed at similar times? I think not." Kiba added.

We've figured out one clue. That all of these current deaths were done by the same person, but we still have no idea as to whom this person is.

"Do you think the perpetrator might be… a student?" I stated. Everyone stopped and stared at me with confusing eyes – eyes with mixed feelings of curiosity and determination, I can't seem to tell. "The first letter I received from Red was when I was infront of my locker. He noted that he could tell what I was doing… that he could see me, and I remember scanning around the area to figure out a hiding spot of where they may be watching. The only thing I saw, was the security cameras…"

Kiba twitched "The cameras? Could it be that… he-he's in the student council?" His grip tightened with anger, as balls of sweat dribbled down his forehead.

Shikamaru shook his head lightly. "Keep at it guys. No point in holding back now… I've nearly found the exact area of which the phone call came from. I only need a few more minutes to pinpoint the exact location"

We continued analysing the files to look for any similarities. I caught a glimpse of Kiba. His hands were shaking – he was sweating like a dog – and he looked like he was in the verge of tears. I looked away as another pain stung at my heart.

_He really loved her…_

"Hey… If you look at the cause of death, all 3 of them have been s...s-slit by the thr..o..at…" I closed my eyes in disgust. I suddenly felt nauseous after the thought of my best friend dying from a horrible death.

"Hmmm… So whoever this vile creep was, he slit their throat to prevent them from screaming for help huh? What a sick bastard..." Kiba pointed out.

"Hehe… would you look at that"

Me and Kiba waited with curiosity. Shikamaru looking proud of his progress added, "I think we've got our guy" he smirked "Get your fishing nets ready 'cuz we are about to catch a big one".

Sasuke's POV

Hungry and exhausted, his vision was starting to appear somewhat, blurry – barely even able to lift a finger, he remained confined on a wooden chair.

"What… the actual…fu-"

"Shh Shh Shh Shhhh boy. It's bad to cuss" A monotone voice started to speak, interrupting what Sasuke was about to express, followed with a light chuckle. "You know, you're quite lucky that you're still alive. You should really be thankful."

"S-So… It's been you… doing… all this killing… huh?" Sasuke panted as he forced his way to speak despite being exhausted, close to being unconscious.

"Why, yes. That is quite right. I obey every single thing that my master tells me to do. No questions asked"

He felt his grin grew wider, though in spite of the mysterious figure stood in the shadows.

"Y-Your… M…Master?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. My master. Without her I wouldn't have any other reason to live. Nor would you be alive right now. She ordered me to delay your death. I… I admit it is quite heartbreaking- oops. I wouldn't wanna say too much now do I?" He snickered. Though the smile on his face vanished straight away. "I hate you. I hate your guts. YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!... pardon me."

The mysterious figure composed himself, as he came closer to Sasuke.

"G…Get away from me…" Sasuke implored. "… you freak"

He stopped on his tracks, gripping on the pair of scissors of his hands, he shook in anger. The mysterious figure was finally infront of Sasuke. He paused. "Freak?... Me?"

Sasuke sat in horror, with fear of what he's about to do next.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! Would you just look at how pathetic you are at the moment…heck I guess master wouldn't mind you losing a part of your body right? You're still going to live after all!" He laughed hysterically. "Do you know what? Let me tell you everything from the beginning… but in turn, I will take your tongue from you"

"F..uck… off! Stop this! Haven't you… had… enough…already?" Sasuke cursed.

The mysterious figure revealed himself as he took the mask covering his identity.

"Y-You're…!"

He smiled.

"Say your last words"

End of chapter 11.

A/C

FINALLY! Here it is guys! Hope you are all well and happy. Please leave comments or reviews or whatever you want to call it, because it inspires me a lot! It keeps me going xD

Your comments are what is making me continue this story despite of having tons and tons of schoolwork (=.=)

Anywho, I hope you like it


End file.
